Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${7n+4n}$
Combine the ${n}$ terms: 7 n + 4 n = = ( 7 + 4 ) n 11 n { \begin{eqnarray} 7{n} + 4{n} &=& (7 + 4){n} \\ &=& 11{n} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $11n$.